Chapter 1 : The Fall Of Providence
by Devilkais
Summary: I wanted to give the x-men canon a spin of my own & give some characters heroes & villains the respect they've been denied by Marvel. Hope you'll like it guys , don't forget to comment like mad


PROLOGUE

Utopia Island, Midnight The vast technological resort Nathan Christopher Summers built a year ago was in ruins. In one afternoon, the Island has been attacked by an aggressive anthropophagical organism "Hecatomb" that necessitated the intervention of Cable & 3 of the current X-men members Ice-man, Rogue & Canonball as well as his best friend Domino. While they were ultimately triumphant , Cable had suspicions about the perpetrator of this act & fully knew that it'd cost a lot of lives .He then decided to evacuate the entire place . However, Sabretooth also infiltrated the island & seems to have a connection with the sent organism . He killed the black box, who basically was a hightech "library man" & took Irene Merryweather hostage to escape. Sabretooth would have succeeded if it were not for Deadpool's intervention. Deadpool , the Merc with a mouth, struggled a lot to become a better poerson he went through a lot of trials & dangers & litterally became an almost official hero when he helped the present Avengers & F4 fighting an army of dinosaurs imbued with synthetic Symbiotes in New york (that he accidently brought...).Now a full member of Agency X, he decided to help his frenemy Cable dealing with the Crisis at hand.  
>Sabretooth now sent away in the seas by Cable, the main event is yet to come.<br>" You think people are gonna come after your goodies?  
>"No... I think HE is already here... "What? HE? one dude does all that to get to you?<br>"Yep, & this Hecatomb creature was only the beginning..."  
>An explosion suddenly projected both men away . A metallic sound is heard and he appeared, wearing a tattered cape, a dark greyish suit .His face was gray as a corpse &amp; his red eyes looking impassibly at Nathan who tightened his grip on his weapon .The giant did not seem impressed at all by Cable's posture, considering him like a grown man would look at an a kid playing with a toy gun. Apocalypse then declared with a deep , godly voice "It seems Nathan, that I have to congratulate you on the little ... modifications you brought on the remnants of this 've indeed done wonders. Misguided, idealistic &amp; temporary improvments but impressive nonetheless . It is time for it to return to the oceans abysses, for it shall be the dawn of..."<br>Deadpool suddenly jumped on Apocalypse's back yelling " And the oscar for best dramatic speech goes to Poccy! Sayonara Blue lips!" shooting the mutant's cranium with a huge blaster.

However,despite the power of the plasma shot, Apocalypse was standing unscathed, he turned his sight to Wade . His facial expression was unchanged."You tried shooting me when I rose in my sacred chamber, what made you think this would turn out differently?"  
>" The fact I became a Superhero back in New YorK? The more popular always wins principle? It worked against Dinos!"<br>Nur whispered with a slight sighing in his voice " Flee." Turning his hand into a gigantic hook, he impaled Deadpool & tossed him aside like a ragdoll" If you want to measure up with me, you'd rather have more impressive weapons... Oh well , your presence is not required in any way , Farewell "Crimson buffoon" "  
>The giant then morphed his hand into a gigantic canon, preparing to desintegrate Wade's head. Wade still on the ground replied " Hey Nate make your move now..." At this moment Cable took a psimitar, a futuristic psi-spear, jumping in order to gut Apocalypse, this one however increased his hand's size , punched Cable to a broken building nearby &amp; put his foot on Deadpool's arm,stopping him from reaching a grenade " This is were you belong, child , under my bone breaking boot. I am still impressed by your prowess against Creed nonetheless, young Wilson."<br>Nathan stood up & angrily said " Spare us your speech Apocalypse, by now you know that mutantkind is stronger than ever. We're more accepted as equals to humans & not outcasts! Any of your actions will cease to matter in the long run..."  
>Nur smiled, as if a pretty funny joke has been told " For a man that came back from the future,you are still naive. I, however, have known &amp; studied humanity for millenias. Civilizations follow a pretty classic pattern, creation, Developpment &amp; crumbling. Survival of the fittest is a law, or shall I add, THE law to follow to avoid the degenerescence of humanity. It has to be led &amp; monitored by experienced beings &amp; not complacent parasites most world leaders are by now!Genetically , mutants seem to be superior, &amp; while less than a tenth of humanity because of the X-gene volatile manifestations, by now they seem to multiply. But a price is to be paid later for such a change "<br>Cable stared then at the corpse of the Hecatomb being "I see that you've spent your time working on your experiments...  
>"Time? Nathan, you have no idea what I can make &amp; achieve in a short timespan,it was but the mere early stage of an experimentation. I have come here to thank you."<br>" Why, thanking me for bringing you back? the virus did that!"  
>" That was but unavoidable &amp; you know, the eternal shall never die. You,Cable, gave me actual an unexpected opportunity. Unwittingly maybe but you still did...you thought dispersing my soul would take me out forever while you helped me. I saw the errors of my ways &amp; the miscalculation in claiming godhood...Mankind, whether mutants or humans must be purified. This time I shall save it from crumbling &amp; decaying,I can tell how drastic the steps I'll take for this world will be !For "their" next assault against us will not be gentle..."<br>"And who exactly are "they"?  
>"You will be informed in due time, even sooner than you know or would guess. But for now..." Suddenly Apocalypse grabbed Cable's Techno organic arm &amp; ripped it as if it were mere paper. Cable was still paralysed by the tight grip of the ancient mutant.<br>" Hmmm... an artifical alien embryo? inside your arm? fascinating! No wonder your techno organic virus has not consumed you this year. But for now, I shall take my leave & your futuristic device..." a little microchip was extracted from the metallic arm, Nur immediately inserted it in his own arm's flesh sending Nathan's member back to its owner.  
>"... Will serve my purpose , after all you have a fail safe. Let this be a warning, Time claimed last time that you could make me obsolete or that my defeat was unavoidable. The test is about to start &amp; don't think you or any heroic team can stand a chance against it, seeing your pitiful state right now. So train, Select your allies, deal with the devil if you must! But do not disappoint my expectations, for I am highly curious to see how you'll back up your claims when the deserving shall arise from the ashes left by the weak, ensuring salvation!"<br>"Another plan for taking over the world? we'll still beat you, over & over. Kill me if you want, but I'll drag you to hell with me!"  
>Apocalypse smiled again, rising his eyebrows " Conquest is but a mean, not the end. I bid you Ilassalam, if you survive." Suddenly he disappeared while at the same time, a sphinx shaped craft appeared surronded by what seemed to be a protective aura . it appeared to hold a huge cylinder, that was glowing.<br>Deadpool asked with some anxiety in his voice "Nate? we still have the time to get the hell out of here? ya KNOW...BEFORE THE PROVIDENCE SHATTERING KA BOUM!  
>"Hold me."<br>"Say what?"  
>"the bodyslide by one is our last chance, But we have to be in contact now to execute it!"<br>" Pffff... Okay, okay ya perv [ what's with the ho yay innuendos nowadays? geesh kids, damn your TV tropes!]"  
>The cylinder fell rather quickly engulfing the entire island-explosion in an enormous explosion.<p>

Desert road a black haired girl is fighting . she is opposed to a soldier wearing what appears to be a completely hermetic combinaison armed with a shot gun. The girl disposed of the man quite quickly.  
>It was not the first time Laura Kinney , also dubbed X-23, dealt with these situations. Literally bred &amp; formated to become a replacement government weapon, killing was like a second unwanted nature for her. Yet she fought those impulses &amp; even tried to off herself &amp; the man she felt the most responsible for this situation, her biological father Wolverine. After escaping the facility she met with him &amp; tried to kill him only to discover a man who was unwilling to fight a child &amp; that was as much a victim she was. The x-men then tried to help her yet she was still eaten by her past...<br>Here she was now , having ran away from the mansion , ironically one of the places she was not held against her will, & taking down her aggressor.A motor sound is heard & then vanishes...She turns her head & sees someone coming.

A man in his late twenties appeared ...He was wearing a black headband , brownish longcoat had an unshaven look & messy auburn hair, yet his eyes were jet black with ruby glowing pupils giving his a mischievious almost demonic look. He was Remy Lebeau,known as Gambit, X-men member to give the team a hand but professional thief & burglar most assuredly. He was loyal to his loved ones only, charming with the ladies & morally ambiguous.  
>Laura observed him,&amp; before she could say a word he told her with a heavy Cajun accent " Nice seeing you here petite, you okay?"<br>" Yes I had to terminate the aggressor, Although I do not Know why he's after me."  
>Gambit approched the body &amp; started searching " what are you doing"<br>" Bein nosy... old habits die hard &..." he pulled a picture out of the man 's pocket " lookin for trouble!". It was a Photo of Laura herself dubbed X-23. " well, can say this salopard was bidding his time indeed.I don' like that."  
>They rode the (stolen) bike &amp; Gambit took them to the nearest forest. There ,they stopped &amp; sat on a dead trunk for a little break Laura then asked in a stoic tone " did Storm sent you? I told her I wanted to be alone."<br>"Nah, I sent myself... with her blessing"he then took a deck of card from his pocket "pick a card"  
>"I know this game I will pick a card &amp; reinsert it in the deck you will shuffle , then by counting cards you will choose the one I picked. you will expect me to be surprised. I do not know how to express surprise"<br>Gambit replied with an amused smile " nah kid, dat's not the game we're playing pick a card.  
>"8 of clubs."<br>"fear..."  
>"9 of spades"<br>" fortune..."  
>Joker But I do not understand "Knew a gypsy who could tell fortune by the cards , here it means you lived a life of fear, you'll make your own luck &amp; something unexpected will happen."<br>"you are making that up I killed a man & here you play this game not quetioning my action any of the other x-men would have asked why I did that."  
>"You want me t'say dat"<br>"No."  
>Gambit looked at the young girl with a more serious expression; "Look kid I ain't as moral Cyclops who'd rather catch foes after beating the crap outta them to avoid killing. I ain't Logan an' I didn't live the same nightmare as you. But if I got 1 thing in common with them, it's that we know the world isn't B&amp;W &amp; that we all care bout our teammates. Ya're still young petite &amp; if I'm sure of one thing it's that you deserve a far better life then the one you got before."<br>"I still killed that man"  
>"&amp; he deserved it?"<br>"Yes, people of that kind deserve death."  
>"&amp; you can assume &amp; live with dat decision ?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Dat's your choice petite, ain't here to judge . I'm just a guy that cares, dat's all."<br>"Why did he left like that in that case?"  
>" Man's been in pain from the get go chere,&amp; a pain himself sometimes. Logan seems to have his old demons to slay , may not find without that, but he wants you all out of harm's way. Guess we'll have t'go to the nearest motel, it's a bit late indeed..."<p>

Agency X Headquarters same night

The helicopter driven by Bob renagade agent of the frightening organisation HYDRA (well he was in it for dental care) & Outlaw , also known as Crazy Inez ( don't call her that, she'll shoot you on sight ) landed on the building's summit.  
>This is where Agency X first created by Deadpool as his own mercenary cabinet for private investigations corporate observation (Mayhem allowed),with the really kind Sandi Brandberberg as his faithful secretary, stands. Now it's his sort of clone, Alex Hayden, who used to be agent X but now just runs the place dressed as a Sumo fighter much to Wade's &amp; Agent X still hve a few "brotherly" discords about who runs the agency that can be actually settled with a gun fight or if Bea Arthur is on TV.<br>Upon seeing the 2 of them entering the office, Sandi asked:  
>" So , do you think he'll be alright?<br>Outlaw laughed " Sandi, you worry too much girl. The way we let him on Providence , I'd worry for those who'll cross his way, besides he wanted to talk to Cable man to man after the little failed assassination in Rummekistan."  
>A bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere. The form of 2 men fused together appeared then seedmingly were separated &amp; Deadpool are back, with many wounds &amp; nauseated expressions.<br>" Nate , next time we do that , don't put your leg in my oesophagus, dammit"  
>" 'kay, I won't forget the pukebags next time. It seems my bodyslide is deteriorating..."<br>Bob, " bold" renegade agent of HYDRA, asked with hesitation " did your mission go well?"  
>" Hey Of course , it went well ? I mean who could stop the big awesome team-up of Nathan Christopher Askani'son Dayspring Atchoo Yadayada Jean Paul the third Summers sidekick of the Greatest Merc who ever lived this side of the big Apple [the only one but that' s besides the point]? Well except for an ancient guy with blue lips &amp; a belt buckle like that redneck cousin you're a bit asahamed..."<br>Sandi, Outlaw & Bob had a dumbfounded look " You mean?..."  
>"Yep the big A himself ! Far less dangerous, mind you, than Galactus used as a bomb by a giant cockroach but he owned me &amp; Cable even worse than Bugs did Daffy in Duck Amuck!So what's the program now, after you let genocide man wake up you let him recruit horsemen to blow %#t up!"<br>Cable reattached his techno-organic arm & seemed lost in his thoughts; He then turned to Deadpool & answered with a paternal smile " We had to let him return . He has to L;..  
>"Live again so he can die again, spooky! But What do you wanna do against the guy?"<br>"Take him out. sendig him away."  
>"care to clarify?"<br>"You 'll have your answers Wade , I promise. in the meantime I have to find the right allies..."  
>"Stop the cryptic BS &amp; Ans..."<br>Cable disappeared in a flashlight "...wer I hate the to be continued stuff..."

Gizeh , secret catacumbs

Brightly illuminated corridor ,many strange machines seemed to cover every inch of the floor and walls. The technology that surrounded him and had become his home was a complete mystery and might have been something supernatural - for as much as he was able to understand it.  
>"Very well. During your short time here, your performance has been quite adequate. See that it continues." "I will return to my prescribed duties." The giant momentarily arrived his efforts and although still facing away, the slight inclination of his head clearly indicated that he was expecting something more. "...Master." said an old figure sculpted in rocks. This seemed to satisfy the giant, who resumed his entrance. A freshly rescued &amp; tired Sabretooth was held by Apocalypse.<br>Victor Creed has faced death many times & lived more than a century thanks to his viciousness, bloodlust & mutant healing a direct confrontation with his captor at this time or another would be suicide, even for a being with his power. Escape was his only option and events were developing that might afford him just that opportunity. A smile formed on Apocalypse, deprived of any humor whatsoever , just a cold bone chilling expression of satisfaction.  
>"Welcome back, young Victor. It seems you are the ideal candidate from the task I shall appoint you..."<p>

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
